matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Ronald H. Featherstone
|height = 178 cm|race = American|eye_color = Dark-blue|hair = Brown}} Mayor Ronald Hanson Featherstone is the opposing character and the dictatorial mayor in Los Angeles, California, United Blocks. Early Life *He was born in June 21, 1972 in San Francisco, California. His father was a politician while his mother was a housewife. After he completed his high school, he and his relatives later moved to Los Angeles for his college. There, he took politics (he followed his father's footsteps) as a course he so desired. After nine years of studying all facets of politics, he was one of the top 10 who had the highest result after taking the bar exam before embarking his career to politics. Political Career *He began his political career in one county that is Los Angeles, California until he became the mayor at the age of 40. Before being elected as a mayor, he worked as the politician in Los Angeles. Little did other people knew that he was planning something unethical since he had dark plans up his sleeves... Controversy *Controversy spread about his political activities. Rumor has it that while he looks like a promising "mayor" in Los Angeles, he is actually hiding his dark secrets that greatly outweighs his redeeming qualities. His schadenfreude involve spending official money just for his personal purposes (let alone expensive parties and cars) without telling other people beforehand. Further, he is involved with harassment/death threats against critics (that are against his vile actions) if these people do not stop. Unfortunately, even the policemen who have secretly suspected his unorthodox actions are not immune to such threats, since he had a habit of using forces to cast a success spell on his plans. *He had the bad track record when it comes to instances of filing lawsuit against those who even posed a threat to him, be it joke or not. The judge have behaved as if he is another person in the succeeding lawsuits he filed, which have alarmed the citizens. However, these citizens decided to keep their mouths shut so as to avoid trouble for their actions against the mayor. The odd tendencies of the mayor in question have made people personally make questions like "WTF he is doing in Los Angeles?", to name the few, since what he did was not representative to the citizens of Los Angeles. Furthermore, he had a personal feud with some local government officials who have disapproved of his unethical actions, since these local government officials have been told by the citizens of his actions. *Aware of that action, he did no previous mayors have done before. That being said, he have unexpectedly met the officials in question and lead them into their arrests for telling the truth about his actions. Hence, the only remaining officials are the ones who are loyal to him, boosting his chances of being a tyrant in Los Angeles. So, any chances of impeach him for corruption have been eliminated. Many people have felt that it is no longer possible, but in reality it is anything but, since there are officials who pretended to be loyal to him, while being critical to him. Furthermore, he longed for higher power in the political system in the local government, hence strengthening his personal hubris. Under the ban instituted by the mayor *Mayor Featherstone have pronounced the prohibition in Los Angeles. Here are the prohibited act(s) as follows: **Speaking against or making jokes on him. **Searching anything online that criticizes him. **Any literary work that exposes his truths. **Holding rallies or public meeting against him. **Using identity masking programs in computer usage. *Under the ban, many people had their freedom limited (within Los Angeles only) under his rule. However, some people found loopholes that was unnoticed due to the reason being said in the parenthesis. Furthermore, it became known that the ban was instigated by his hubris for political power. Personality *He is charismatic in personality when it comes to political career. However, when he gets annoyed, he can be seen being often litigious, even if the slightest disturbance affects him. He even blackmails the critics and policemen to "shut the fuck up", out of annoyance when he gets stressed out. Furthermore, he had a sinister alter ego that he have developed starting from his political career. As a result, he became a living nightmare among critics from all walks of life. *Worse of all, he have an explosive personality whenever his plans to brainwash his citizens failed, even to the point of leaning himself into a murderous state. Decline *During the ban, the rule under the ruthless mayor would have flourished had it not been the cops, citizens and politicians being disgruntled by his actions uniting together to put a stop on his rule. However, they have urged each other to not involve too much violence, since violence would just make things even worse. Angered by the demonstration, he have called the SWAT team to disperse these people, but his support had gradually waned as time went on. He still have fellow politicians who did not join the protest (hence supporting him), and he told them that they together will create a contingency plan to use violence against those who protested his rule. However, two politicians who secretly disagreed with him said that violence would make matters worse. *Later, the SWAT team was dispatched and, like the demonstrators, had a disfavor with the mayor as they have heard about his actions previously. Now the mayor and his supporting politicians are trapped. He tried to speak peacefully to the demonstrators that he will not do that again, but they are not fooled since his motives were self-evident. For this, he surrendered to the protesters and the police combined, hence the tyranny was stopped after only three months. Aftermath Normal Ending *The removal of Mayor Featherstone was marked as a triumph against cruel mayors since he had gone too far with his actions. His downfall have erased his hopes of continuing his hubris to rule Los Angeles as a mayor. During the trial, he have heard the verdict that the judge have given to him for political crimes against the citizen. After the trial in Los Angeles, he was imprisoned for 30 years,' without any possibility of parole', due to the severity of his political crimes. After the trial lasted for six hours, many people applauded the imprisonment of the tyrannical mayor as the message that with power comes responsibility and self-control. Furthermore, the people have voted for the new mayor for Los Angeles, California, provided that the ruler they choose exercises self-control and is honest. Campaign-based Ending *The player is the one of the protesters who did not join alongside them (assuming that the player does not want to get hit easily), but instead camps in a tall building. If the player decides to use any weapon he/she wishes, it will be guaranteed an instant kill (no matter what body part you are aiming) depending on the choice of what weapon is used. After the kill, the protesters will be shocked as of who shot the mayor. After the player comes to the protesters in the cut scene after the kill, the player explains that he was the one who was assigned to shoot him. *If the player decides to sit out from shooting the mayor but instead join the protesters, the scene will be exactly the same as that of the Normal Ending in question. Abilities *'Dictatorship' = He rules the city with an iron fist by being a dictator, only for him to be enriched out of people's money just for his own future. He has a narcissistc approach when it comes to criticisms being given towards the way he rules the city. *'Gunshot' = He wields the old rendition of the Fast Death and then tries to shoot the player (if the player approaches him face-to-face in an attempt to thwart his future plans of destroying the city with his egotistical approaches). Quotes Trivia *His behavior when filing lawsuits against people who made jokes or criticism about him (joke or not) is reminiscent to that of Masayoshi Shido from Persona 5. *He hates being called "America's Hitler" since he assumed that the name being given to him has "negative connotations". However, he has been addressed like this only a few times. *The posters regarding him for elections are basically propaganda posters in disguise since there are hidden meanings within the picture itself due to its subversive theme. *There have been speculations that Col. Frederick N. Carr was instructed to put down Mayor Featherstone's rule in Los Angeles, but Colonel Carr declined since doing so would just result to all-out war on Los Angeles, causing massive exodus from the town and needless destruction. Instead, Colonel Carr decided that the cops who are disgruntled with the mayor's unscrupulous behavior are to be the ones who will put the stop on the debacle that Mayor Featherstone have caused. *His hubris was reflected by his lust of power and control over the people. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enemies